


The INVENTIVE ways of Flirting

by Nephele_08



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephele_08/pseuds/Nephele_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me... humouring myself.<br/>This is just another figment of my wild imagination.<br/>Please don't misunderstand.</p><p> </p><p>P. S.: This is based from GD's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me... humouring myself.  
> This is just another figment of my wild imagination.  
> Please don't misunderstand.
> 
>  
> 
> P. S.: This is based from GD's POV.

_There was a **rumor** that has always created a debate between the fandom._

******************************************************************************************************

 **Fan 1:**   _"They are together! I am sure they are! I mean, look at how they stare into each other's eyes... It's a given clue already."_

**Fan 2:** _"No way! That's got to be the most insane idea I've ever heard! Not because they've announced over V-live that they're single means they are dating each other."_

**Fan 3:** _"Exactly! That's the main reason why they've said that... You should've read between the lines. It was pretty obvious that they were indirectly saying that they were dating! If I remembered it correctly, TOP said that he's not interested in physical appearance. He's more of the personality kind of guy. And GD is fucking oozing with personality! Plus... He is also as gorgeous as hell! The speculation was confirmed when TOP mentioned that he was looking for someone who would most likely be his friend... With that great personality in them. He didn't just describe GD, did he? I'm surprised that you can't see that."_

**Fan 2:** _"That's crazy! They are straight! GD just broke up... With a girl! And with that being said, you should've known that their preferences are not as messed up as you claimed it to be. Another thing is that they won't even go to that extent... Ruining their reputations for something as silly as that!"_

**Fan 1:** _"Whatever! You don't need to believe us! We won't just keep a blind eye over it!"_


	2. Let the flirting begin

We have a TV Show to attend to this afternoon. The members are now busy thinking of ways on how to keep the crowd entertained. Seungri, as always, is the most confident among us. He always seemed to know his way to our fans' hearts... Like he was really a pro at it. Daesung's plan is to hide his straight line eyes beneath his bangs as he asks the anticipating crowd with, "Do you guys want to see my eyes?" It has always been his tactic ever since the tour started. Taeyang. Well, this guy doesn't need to do anything. He just need to dance out there... With or without showing his half body. Whatever he does always catches the attention of everyone inside the stadium.

And that leaves us with hyung and I's strategy... 

 _"Good morning, hyung!"_ I greeted.

 _"Hey!"_ His lips released that dimpled smile his fans go crazy about.

 _"Hyung! How are you going to woo our fans today?"_ I asked expectantly.

 _"Just the usual... Giving them that breathtaking smile and say You like and I'm sure they'd be fine with it."_ He replied as he continued to browse his IG Account.

 _"Oh come on, hyung! That's getting old! You've got to atleast use another game plan when it comes to teasing."_ I offered that gummy smile on him.

My statement roused his curiosity. With an arched brow, he stared at me for a minute. A smile crept along his face as he leaned his back towards the couch we were both in. 

 _"Spill it out... You won't say that without anything planned out in that head of yours."_ He simpered. _"So... What are you proposing?"_ He pried.

I grinned at him while I searched for my phone in my pocket. I headed towards that fan site I had come to pass last night and urged him to read it. His brows hid underneath his now long fringe as he continuously view the page that I was talking about. When he finally finished reading, he looked at me and said...

_"Now I'm interested... What do you have in mind, Ji?"_

*****************************************************************************

We were told that today's show has a theme: **How to ask someone out... CREATIVELY. ** It was only now that we've learned that there's going to be a topic. What's even worse is that there would be no one to do the hosting but us. The other members, with the exception of TOP hyung, got edgy... _A smirk plastered on their faces to mask the worry that they were feeling while staring into something invisible as they rummaged their messed up minds for other techniques to entice our audience._ I was relishing the looks on their faces when Seungri found his way to grin at me like an idiot. He made his way towards my spot and said...

_"You knew all along, hyung! Why didn't you tell us? I don't know what I'm gonna do now."_

_"I have no fucking idea that it has a topic, you shithead! And even if I was informed, I would never tell you guys about it and would rather enjoy the pleasure of seeing you guys getting anxious over that damned subject!"_ I retorted.

 _"I seriously hate you right now, hyung. I have no idea how to do this!"_ Daesung said as a slight panic surfaced unto his face. _"Although I have to admit that I am excited to see your plan in action."_ Daesung commented eagerly. 

 _"Me too. I can't wait to see the faces of the VIPs once you execute your plan, Ji!"_ Taeyang said enthusiastically. _"Hey, Dae!_   _Get the monopod ready! I want to video this one."_ He beamed at me as he high five-d Daesung.

My little _"crush"_ over TOP hyung wasn't a secret to anyone anymore that when I told the other members about the plan that the both of us had agreed, _they fucking teased me to death._ I tried to control the blush that kept sneaking up into my face as I put up some serious tolerance over the bantering or else I would fucking look like an enamored girl in front of these human tease-balls.

TOP hyung, _as usual,_ was cool about the teasing. He was as collected as he is that he even initiated some flirty moves on me. _Fuck that ghost!_ My fair skin is already being eaten out by this pain-in-the-ass tempered ruddiness! He has to stop doing that or I'll become a fucking tomato right now.

At first, I didn't really think that TOP hyung would've approved of this mad idea. Knowing of his restrained personality, I didn't expect him to be really into this weird suggestion of mine. And because it was my goddamned idea and hyung was as lazy as fuck... I was the one who prepared all of the props that we will be using for later.

I was busy writing something on that piece of board when TOP hyung came into view. He gave me that annoyingly perfect smile which involuntarily staggered my physique. What I didn't know was that it was his means of distraction to snatch the materials away from my hands. When I finally caught up with the situation, I realized that he was writing something on that cardboard. He was grinning the whole time he was jotting down at that piece of shit. And that fucking grin annoyed the hell out of me so I walked towards him and said...

_"Give me that, hyung! We don't have much time! The show's about to start."_

He lifted the board over his head while I tried to reach the thing that he was protecting from me.

**This idiot! He knew exactly where to hit my goddamned pride.**

_"Stop it, hyung! Give me the fucking cardboard! I have to finish that one or else..."_

_"Here..."_ He lightly tapped the board over my head. _"This is a better question that would make our fans go ballistic."_ He grinned wildly.

**Oh fuck!**

******************************************************************************

It was agreed that Taeyang would be the host for tonight's event. And because the three fucking musketeers _(Seungri, Daesung, and Taeyang)_ decided to save our stunt for last, Taeyang called out the first contestant, _Seungri._

Seungri's strategy was so like him. He said that since he's spending most of his time clubbing these days, there's a high possibility that the girl who he's going to ask out would be in a club... _In a heated up, noisy room where people go flirting with each other casually._ He said that starting tonight, when he goes to a club, he would bring a black marker with him. And if he ever spotted the girl who would sweep him off of his goddamned feet, he would ask her to have a drink with him as he secretly writes into her bottle, **_"You're so beautiful. Please go out with me."_**

The audience went wild upon his reenactment. He actually asked for Taeyang's help on this. Seungri's flirty ways reddened Taeyang's cheeks as the rest of the members laughed loudly at their behavior. It was freaking hilarious. When the crowd settled down, Taeyang called out for Daesung. 

Daesung decided against his original plan. This time, he asked TOP hyung's help to carry out his scheme. The girls already screamed in anticipation because there were also _TODAE_ shippers here in the room. As Daesung motioned towards the end of the stage to get his stuff, a staff handed him a pink balloon as well as a black marker. He was grinning like a mad man as he scribbled something unto the balloon. 

**_"I am dying to go out with you."_ **

At the display of the balloon's message, the crowd shrieked with excitement. He was smiling ear to ear as he walked towards TOP hyung's location while the guy just stared nonchalantly at him and said...

 _"What's with that stupid grin? Are you expecting something, Daesung?"_ He raised an eyebrow.

For the second time, the audience squealed in delight. 

 _"So... Are you free tonight, hyung?"_ He voiced out in a lewd manner.

The room was in riot. All the girls were in frenzy. Daesung stared ardently at TOP hyung while the guy just stared at him apathetically and answered...

_"Uh... No. I am not free tonight... Or ever."_

The disappointment became visible across the area. _TODAE_ shippers were still pushing the idea unto hyung while he just gave them that jaw-dropping smile and said...

_"I'm sorry. I just can't see myself being with Daesung in the future. He's not actually my type."_

Seungri, Taeyang, and I roared with laughter at TOP hyung's honest reply while Daesung puckered at hyung's turndown. Eventually, laughter wormed its way into their mouths as TOP-hyung gestured a high five at Daesung.

It was now Taeyang's turn to present his idea. His concept, _as always,_ was more romantic. He asked Daesung's assistance to perform his act. 

_A picnic. A homemade lunch. And a bouquet of flowers._

Taeyang said that to him, the most creative way of asking someone out is just by having the guts to ask them directly. Of course, there has to be a picturesque scenery in front of them along with that perfect sunny weather. He would make all the effort of doing the preparations for this special girl as he ask her, **_"If it's not too much to ask, may I have the opportunity to go out with you?"_**

Even without Daesung's help, his explanation was more than enough to swoon the fans. There wasn't an untamed reaction that emerged throughout the crowd. Although from the looks of it, their faces were all tinted in scarlet. I smiled at Taeyang when he happened to look my way. He ducked his head in a shy manner as the room filled with applause at his enchanting approach. He gave them his most charming smile and bowed to convey his appreciation.

Then finally, it was our turn to implement our devious stratagem. It was actually hyung's turn to conduct his teasing but he proposed that since I was the one who plotted this one out, our activity would be counted as one. The crowd, at first, didn't agree to his suggestion because everyone was dying to see my dating strategy. It was hyung who did all the cajoling until the fans finally approved of it. So on with our plan... 

TOP-hyung explained that his idea of creative courting would be conducted via a game. So to demo the game he was talking about, Taeyang and Seungri placed 2 chairs opposite one another just enough for the both of us to see clearly the writings that will be posted over our heads when the game starts. The mechanics of this game is:

_1\. The cardboards held questions which were answerable by either yes, no, and maybe/can be._

_2. The questions should be based with our show's topic. Two questions were provided which will be guessed by hyung and me._

_3\. Only a minute will be given to supply the correct answer._

Remember when hyung seized that cardboard a while ago and scribbled something into that piece of shit? This is now the part where this fucked up plan sets in motion.

We sat facing each other while Daesung situates a towering beaver hat into hyung's head. Being the fucking tease that he is, TOP-hyung stared at me affectionately. The crowd was ecstatically looking forward to our act because of the teasing stare that hyung kept doing at me. I giggled while covering my mouth with the back of my hand to play along with his flirtations earning us a deafening screams from the fans.

I was the first one to do the yes or no so Taeyang placed the cardboard over TOP-hyung's hat. The moment the written question came into view, the emanating cries of joy filled up the studio.

**Do you like me?**

TOP hyung's wit was now challenged. He had to compose several possible answers to warm up the crowd even if he already knew what the question was. I can say that he really is a good actor for he was superb at pretending to be oblivious right now. 

 **TOP:** _"Something about wanting you?"_

 **GD:** _"Yes."_ (Grins)

 **TOP:** _"Do you want me to want you?"_

 **GD:** _"May...be?"_ (Pouts)

 **TOP:** _"What?"_ (Smiles) _"Okay... Something about wanting you, huh?"_ (Thinks for a moment) _"Cuddle with you?"_

 **GD:** _"Uhh... No?"_ (With a teasing tone)

 **TOP:** _"You don't want to? Oh... Kay... Uhh... Wanting you... Wanting you..."_ (Pretends to be thinking) _"Are you..."_

 **Taeyang:** _"20 seconds left, hyung..."_ (Grins widely)

 **TOP:** _"What? 20 seconds left? Okay... Okay..."_ (He fakes) _"GD... Uhh..."_

 **Seungri:** _"9... 8... 7..."_

The audiences were now in a state of euphoria as they cried in high-pitched tone until TOP-hyung cleared his throat and uttered in an inquiring manner...

**"Do you... Like me?"**

The crowd cheered ferociously while half of the girls stood up from their seats and screamed violently over hyung's answer. 

I was actually the one who wrote that question. Hyung suppressed his laugh upon seeing my query over that piece of board. And as his glee fades away, he told me that he was positive that the fans would go wild over my question most especially, if it came from _him._

 **Taeyang:** _"Very good, hyung!"_ (Claps) _"Now I wonder what would be our Jiyong's answer to that?"_ (He teases)

 **GD:** _"Uh... Ye...s?"_ (Blushing furiously)

Again, the audience howled with ecstasy. This time, they couldn't contain the blushing on their faces that contributed to the warmth inside the room. _Yes. It is getting hot now._

 **Seungri:** _"That's unfair! It's not even a secret anymore!"_ (He yells)

 **Daesung:** _"The maknae's right. It's a given already. It's not that hard to guess."_ (He seconds the motion)

 **TOP:** _"Why you..."_

Hyung motioned towards the two complainants. The two run away from his assault until Taeyang decided to stop the kids from playing.

_"Stop it, guys."_

He stood in between hyung and the two youngsters and said...

 _"If that isn't hard as you guys are claiming to be ... Let's put hyung in the spotlight now, shall we?"_ He said as he winked at them.

 _"Sure... You just wait and see..."_ He answered confidently

So it was now in reverse... Taeyang planted the hat over my head as hyung sat on the opposite chair and gave me that reassuring smile. The gummy smile that I was known for automatically crept unto my lips as hyung pretends to be smitten over it.

There wasn't a moment during our act that the crowd settled down. They were screaming and shouting as their faces colored in red. Again, upon revealing the next question, the crowd grew ballistic.

**Will you go out with me?**

Taeyang grinned widely as he clicked the stopwatch.

 **GD:** _"Uh... Do you like me too?"_ (Blushes)

 **TOP:** _"I wish I can say yes... But no. That is not the question."_ (Grins)

 **Taeyang:** _"Hyung! Answer only in yes or no or maybe! Stop talking!"_ (Scolds him)

 **TOP:** _"Alright. I'm sorry. I just don't want him to take things negatively."_ (Smiles at me)

 **Seungri:** _"HYUNG!! Shut up!"_ (Yells at him)

TOP-hyung gestures an apology. 

 **GD:** _"Okay... Going out... Is it about dating?"_ (Beams at him)

 **TOP:** _"Yes."_ (Nods continuously)

 **GD:** _"Date? Okay... Can we date?"_ (Smiles sheepishly)

 **TOP:** _"Yes... I mean, NO!"_ (He says with conviction)

 **Taeyang:** _"20 seconds, Ji!"_ (He announces)

 **GD:** _"Fine. Wait... Okay. Dating... Going out... Uh... Hyung... Will you... go out with me?"_

I can no longer give justice towards the crowd's reaction. I mean, it was unexpectedly overwhelming. My heart was beating so loudly inside my ribcage because of the happiness that the people in front of me are having. It actually made me forget about our little activity down here until Seungri decided to break my trance.

 _"GD hyung! That was very straightforward of you! I can't believe that you've asked hyung out!"_ He said as he patted my shoulder.

 _"Well, how about we hear TOP hyung's answer to that now?"_ Taeyang said as he tried his hardest to conceal his excitement.

All of us turned to TOP hyung as he gave me that sickening pretty smile of his. He paced towards me and said...

 _"What took you so long to ask me out?"_ He teased. _"It would be an honor to go out with you, Ji!"_

 

**-END-**


End file.
